


Triathlon

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Q have a not so relaxing day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triathlon

Running..

Running...

Running...

How long now, five minutes? seven minutes? More? Out the west side of Trafalgar Square, turn right onto Suffolk St, right again behind St Martins, right again Adelaide St damn, they're in the one way system, could have caught them if he'd headed the other way but he couldn't risk losing the van.

Running...

Cutting down Craven St to join Northumberland Avenue.

 

Earlier … crossing square, legs striding up gallery steps... pausing on balcony to look out over the crowd. Looking for that one figure that lifted his heart. He smiled at the thought, years in this business meeting beautiful women, not all of them spies or assassins and his heart had been stolen by a slim infuriating genius with appalling dress sense and hair that fought off every attack by a comb.

Sunlight sparkled on the dancing fountains. Men with cameras and microphones, filming dancers in bright costumes, Bollywood film maybe. His smile widened as he looked out, his eyes scanning the crowd.

Messy brown hair, glasses, too hot for his parka, a cardigan then? Another smile at the thought of those cardigans. Then, before his eyes noticed. Heart registering, putting in that extra beat, there look! Messy hair, sun glinting off glasses, brown jacket over dark shirt. He’d dressed up, another smile, special occasion after all.

 

Flash of red…van pulls up…men in fancy dress jump out…grab man put bag over head bundle him into van. Bystanders will think it’s student rag, for half a beat James wonders but then gut kicks in… Run! Can’t lose van …

Running…

Can hear his own breathing, out of condition, need to train harder for next time. Would laugh if he could. How often does ones Quartermaster get abducted anyway. Next time… never going to let little sod out of his sight ever again.

Bright blue eyes never losing sight of van, not losing them thanks to city traffic, not gaining either. Cutting down Craven Avenue leading to Northumberland Ave leading to bridge or embankment will lose van there.

Need to be faster.

Traffic lights... motorcycle courier... shows him card in his wallet...  
"Need to borrow your bike." 

His eyes open wide "No probs mate. Who are you chasing? No don't tell me, I’ll read about it in your blog.”

He jumps on bike and heads off down Northumberland Avenue.

What blog, what card did I show him? Oh, Sherlock Holmes consulting detective .Picked it up a couple of weeks ago, fifty three minutes standing in blazing sun to look around a tiny house supposedly lived in by a fictitious detective.

Picking up the card had worked well enough.

Breathing easier now, getting closer to the van, time to call for some help  
.  
" Oo7, this is a surprise thought you were on day off."

"Moneypenny put him on, Q's been abducted, am following red van down   
Northumberland Avenue, it's turning onto the Embankment

.  
M’s voice now "Bond tell us exactly where you are, back up is on it’s way,"

Heading east just passed Waterloo Bridge. They must be heading for a boat.

 

"How many in the van? Do you have a gun?”

 

"At least three and Q and no I don't have a bloody gun, it's my day off, I was at the National Gallery they get rather twitchy if you take a gun in."

"What about Q will he have a gun?"

"Of course he won't what would he do with a bloody gun he'd probably shoot his foot off, now a pen he could manage, should have kept the exploding pens."

 

"Are you ok Bond you're rambling."

"Yes sir. The van is slowing I can see a boat moored near Blackfriars bridge."

 

“Agents en route you should be able to see helicopter and river police launch."

"GET OUT OF THE BLOODY WAY, WALK ON THE OTHER PAVEMENT"

"007?" 

"Sorry sir, bloody tourists."

The van comes to a halt. Three men carrying a wriggling body begin to climb the gangplank. Bond opens the throttle and races to follow them, he runs into the man at the back then kicks at the next man who falls down, unfortunately this means the one remaining man can't keep hold of the wriggling Q and they both fall into the river. James shrugs off his jacket, kicks off his shoes and jumps into the water.

Qs arms and feet are tied but after the initial shock he’s strong enough to kick out when he hits the water. James grabs for the hood and pulls it off. Then he loops Qs tied hands over his neck and swims for the Police boat.

 

Strong arms pull them both out and they lie panting on the deck.

Cars filled with agents race to deal with the kidnappers and crew of the boat, speeding away leaving only one car and driver.

 

Q wrapped in a blanket, his hair still dripping water sits up next to James.

"Interesting date 007, looking at load of old pictures too tame for you."

"Don't blame me I wasn't the one getting kidnapped."

"Well I wouldn't want you to get bored."

Q leans over and runs his tongue gently over James lips, he’s pulled down and kissed deeply and deliciously with promise of more to come , later, when they ‘re not lying on a police boat on the Thames with bemused policemen taking an interest and helicopter still hovering overhead.

 

They both realise where they are at the same time groaning then smiling as they get to their feet.

Tanner not sure of the protocol of interrupting his boss and the country’s most dangerous secret agent mid snog waits for a pause then says, 

“Commander Bond I have M on the phone I’m to take you directly to headquarters for debrief.” He holds out both the phone and Bonds coat which has been picked up.

James stands still holding onto Q and holds his hand out for phone and jacket.

“M? There’s an old adage if you save someones life you get to keep them, well I saved him so I get to keep him. I’ll return him safe and sound bright and early Monday morning.”

James holds Q close to his side and wraps the blanket more closely round him.

“They broke my glasses” Q murmurs.

James reaches into his top jacket pocket takes out a pair of glasses and pops them on his lovers nose.

The wave of pure affection Q sent in James direction almost knocked Tanner off his feet, he couldn’t help smiling. James was made of stronger stuff and just held the younger man tighter.

“Take me home James.”


End file.
